


For the Love of the Gods!

by TheDarknessIsRisingInside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm trying to make Nico more cannon so bare with me, M/M, Poor Nico, btw I have no idea what Mitchell's last name is, but not so mysterious, implied Nico/Mystery god, protective Hades, so angsty, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessIsRisingInside/pseuds/TheDarknessIsRisingInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to put here. Just know that Nico is an Omega, Will is an Alpha, and Mitchell is an Omega too. I haven't decided what Lou will be. For the meantime let's just say she's a Beta. This a one-shot. For now. Unless you want me to continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The joke within the first A/N is a Harry Potter movie reference. The Goblet of fire specifically.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? No I do not. Therefore I do not own the PJO or the HoO series.

 

Nico’s POV:

I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. I wore my least “emo-ish” clothing, as dubbed by the other campers. You'd think after more than 80 years of being an omega, I'd at least have more confidence or be happier, but I'm not your typical omega. I've seen and done things that even the most rebellious of omegas, minus the hunters, could never dream of. I've been through Tartarus and back (A/N- Literally) and have fought in numerous wars. This is a great feat for omegas seeing as the Alphas and Betas seem to think that we are useless; that we are nothing, but breeders, used to have their pups, but they are arrogant. All except 1—Well 3,5,—Okay you get it. There are some Alphas who aren't arrogant like that. There is only one that matters though, at least to me. That is the one William Solace, Son of Apollo. Over the past few weeks since the war with Gaia, we have gotten really close and I can genuinely say that I might just love him. Of course just the thought of it makes me feel really guilty because while I'm happy, everyone is still mourning for Leo in their own ways. None were as affected as the Hephaestus Cabin. They walk around with this sort of lifeless look in their eyes. I feel bad because I cannot offer them any solace because when I visited the Underworld, I could find no trace of his soul, but I would have felt if he had been reborn. Sigh. He was a really great Omega and some part of me hopes that he is still alive. It really hurts me to see my sister so heart-broken. Which brings me back to the present. Standing in front of my mirror contemplating how I should ask Will to be my Alpha. Swallowing my insecurity, I turn to walk out the door to go see him. It doesn't take much long before I hear his beautiful laugh. Wow, I sound like such a sap. I look over and see him with Lou, Ellen, and Mitchell. My mood immediately turns sour. Mitchell is all over him! I take a deep breath. Focus Nico! You can do this! As I walk over to them, Will notices me.

“Hey Death Boy! Come over here!”

He gives me that positively radiant smile. As I walk over there, I plaster a scowl on my face, but inside I'm smiling.

“How many times have I told you not to call me Death Boy?!” I exclaimed.

He threw his head back and let out a laugh that made skeletal butterflies flutter in my stomach.

“Oh don't be a spoil-sport Nicky, I'm messing with you!” 

I felt myself smile. I took a deep breath. It's now or never Nico.

“Will, I have to ask you something.”

His eyebrows furrowed, catching the nerves in my voice. His eyes prompted me forward.

“Iwouldlikeyoutobemyalpha.”

His face went through a series of emotions before it settled on the one I hated the most. Pity.

“I'm sorry Nico, but I'm already going to be Mitchell’s Alpha.”

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and quickly swallowed them down. I couldn't allow him to know how much his words really hurt me. 

“Okay. Cool. See you later.” 

I silently thanked my ability to hide my emotions. As I turned to go, he stopped me.

“Nico.”

I had planned to face him, but somehow I knew that if I did, I would break down in front of him and I couldn't allow that. So instead I stood still, waiting for him to continue.

“I really am sorry.”

(A/N- See what i did there? Huh. Huh. See what I did?  
Nico: No they don't.  
Me: Hey what are you doing?! You're not allowed here! You going to break the forth wall!  
*Cracking Noises*  
Me: No. No. No. No. No. No. RUN!!!!!  
*Screams*  
*Silence*  
Nico: Is it safe now?  
*Glares at him*)

“Yeah. Okay. See you.” 

This time I left for good.  
Once I returned to the safety of my cabin, I dropped to my knees and began to sob.

Apollo’s POV:

I was just chillin’ in my place, minding my own business, when my Uncle Hades appeared looking really pissed off. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall choking me. Now as an immortal, I can't die (A/N- Fat chance. -.-), but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared half to death. 

“Hey Uncle Hades! How are y--- (A/N- Insert choking noises)”

“Don't you ‘Uncle Hades’ me! Explain your son's atrocious behavior towards my son!” He roared.

“What are you talking about?!” 

His grip loosened in his shock, causing me to fall on the floor.

“You mean you don't know?”

I glared at him.

“Of course I don't know! About what exactly?”

He sighed and waved his hand, showing me an image of my son rejecting Nico. I winced when I saw the heartbroken look on Nico’s eyes. My blood boiled when I saw Nico collapse into tears. How dare my son break Nico’s heart like that?! Does he not know how much pain and suffering Nico has already gone through?! Nico deserves so much more! And I'll be the one to show him that! With that, I turned around and got into my baby, aka the Sun. 

“Where are you going?!” Hades sputtered out.

“I'm going to give my son the scolding of his lifetime!” 

Unbeknown to them, a certain love goddess and king of the gods were watching them. One giggled with excitement, while the other boiled with rage. How dare that boy break his Nico’s heart?! He'd teach him a lesson alright! But first, he had to see his Nico.


	2. My Head Keeps Spinning

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? Sigh. Of course, you guys already know I don't own the Percy Jackson series, la da la da da. Let's get a move on.

Oh.and before I forget. This chapter will get a little graphic so beware. Not Mature graphic, but graphic. Like teen and up graphic. So I just wanted to put that out there. Also I just wanted to ask. Do you want this to be teen or mature? I'm putting this here because I know some people don't read author's notes. *Cough* Me *Cough*

 

Nico's POV

 

I layed in bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

' _ **What is going on in my life? Why does weird stuff keep happening to me?'**_

__

I got up and looked out the window, staring at the place my cabin used to occupy, now a construction site. All thanks to Apollo and Zeus. Sigh. I thought back to the events that occurred. Well, it could have been worse. They could have destroyed the whole camp. I just hope they repair my cabin soon, the Big House isn't the most comfortable of places, but on the bright side, at least now I don't have to sleep in one of those dumb coffin like beds anymore.

 

*Flashback*

 

My body racked with sobs.

 

' _ **Gosh! I! Such an idiot! What was I thinking?! Of course an Alpha as great as Will was already taken! I'm so pathetic. Look at me, crying over an Alpha. Can I get any more Omega-ish? Besides, its not like its the first time its happened. I just need to get over it. I need to grow up. I can't just sit here and cry over an Alpha, there are so many other Alpha's I can choose from.'**_

__

But despite my efforts, I can't bring myself to stop. It hurt. This pain I feel, feels physical. It feels just like when Bianca died. Like a part of me died inside. I picked myself up and dragged myself to the bathroom. Maybe a nice, hot bath would cheer me up. I put my back up against the wall as I waited for the bath to fill up. The events of the day, repeatedly playing in my head. Against !y will, I felt tears spill down my face again and I try to wipe them away to no avail. Through blurred vision, I turn the water off and took off my clothes, slipping into the water. I placed my head against the back of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

 

-Line Break (A/N- Because I think he'd probably just dream about what happened with Will. I know. I'm lazy.) 

  


I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I groaned.

  


_**'Who blazes is it?'** _   


_**  
** _

__I got up and water dripped down my body into the tub.

  


' _ **Why am I wet?'**_

  


Just then the events of the day hit me like a tidal wave and I felt my knees buckled. I braced myself against the wall, desperately blinking back tears. I stood there for a moment until I heard a knock at the door again. Taking a deep breathe, I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself. No one could see me like this. 

  


Just as another knock came, I opened the door. There stood Will Solace in all his Alpha glory. As soon as he saw me he quickly retracted his hand.

  


"Nico."

  


I froze for a minute, before relaxing. It wouldn't do good for me to panic, Will would notice it.

  


I took a deep breathe. "Will."

  


He gave me on of his megawatt smiles. "Hi. Can I come in?"

  


I stood there and thought for a moment. 

  


_**'If I let him in I might lose my composure, but if I don't let him in, he'll notice something is up and question me about it. Either way, I lose and he finds out just how much his rejection affects me.'** _   


_**  
** _

__After several more seconds, I sighed and let him in. He shot me another smile and came in. Once I'd shut the door, I turned around and saw Will's face inches from mine, despite the height difference. I felt my checks heat up as he placed his hand on the door.

  


"W-what are you doing?" I asked, stuttering from his close proximity. 

  


He ignored my question and placed his nose by my neck, smelling me. My blush deepened as I felt him lick my neck. A moan instinctively tore from my mouth as my hand reached up and grabbed his hair, tugging lightly. He groaned softly into my neck.

  


"You taste as delicious as you smell." 

  


A shudder ripped through my body as he nipped my neck slightly. I pulled him in closer, putting his hips, exactly where I wanted them. I grinded against him, desperate for some release. I felt him smile against my neck and he picked me up, carrying me to one of the beds. He gently placed me on the bed, continuing his assault. Just as he reached for my clothes, the door slammed open. There stood Apollo.

  


"William Solace, you get off that Omega this instant!"

  


Will let out a growl and clung to me. "Mine."

  


At that moment everything made sense to me. Will's sudden reaction when seeing me, my easy acceptance, and Apollo's appearance. I was going into heat.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all are probably like, but what about the whole thing with Nico's cabin and Will's reaction. Well basically, since I such at writing fighting scenes, this is what happened. Apollo came and tried to get Will off Nico, but Will wouldn't get off him. In this whole mix up, Zeus, being the possessive Alpha, comes and tries to kill Will. Despite, Apollo being frustrated with Will, he will not allow NY harm to come to him. So Apollo and Zeus begin to fight and thus destroy Nico's cabin. Of course Will and Nico survive the whole thing. As for Will, well he thought Nico was still hung up on Percy and that he would never get a chance at being Nico's Alpha, so when Mitchell approached him about the whole Alpha thing, he agreed. However, when Nico asked him to be his Alpha, he realized he had a chance and he and Mitchell broke things off. He went to Nico to try to explain everything, when he smelt that Nico was going into heat. By then, Nico had closed the door, cutting off his escape route, and allowing his Alpha side to take over. Which you see what happened after. If anyone would like to write a one shot about any of those things, I would love to read it, just make sure to give me credit and leave the link in the comments. I'd love to read it. Bye for now. It's 12:30 in the am where I also I'm going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you were wondering Helios is the one driving the Sun across the sky at the time, not Apollo. Also I haven't read the Trials of Apollo yet so if this derives from Apollo's position in it, don't tell me. See no spoilers, hear no spoilers. Lalala. Lalala. Elmo's World. Doodoodoo. Lalala. Lalala. Doodoodoooooooo! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!  
> Nico:You really need to take some medication.  
> Me: Hey! What did I tell y-?!  
> *Cracking Noises*  
> Me: Oh common! I just fixed that! Welp, gotta run!  
> *Runs Away*


End file.
